


【珉浩】我喜欢的吃播主播突然更新了一条VLOG

by shoot_it_up



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoot_it_up/pseuds/shoot_it_up





	【珉浩】我喜欢的吃播主播突然更新了一条VLOG

虽然我开始关注沈昌珉是因为他长得帅，但他其实是个很有深度的人。  
我买了他上次推荐的关于第四次工业革命的书，我看了几页便昏昏欲睡，放在我枕头下面，每次失眠拿出来读两行，效果绝佳。  
似乎是为了响应第四次工业革命的号召，这天吃过晚饭我正准备打两局游戏，我的噼里啪啦app居然推送到：您的特别关注沈昌珉更新了一条视频，快来看看吧！  
我掐指一算，离沈昌珉日常更新的日子还有两天，现在怎么突然更新了视频？我都来不及细想，手指已经比我大脑快了一步先点了进去。

 

视频只加载了两秒，大帅哥的脸便清晰地出现在手机里，我赶紧把手机横过来全屏化，生怕错失一秒钟。  
“大家好我是沈昌珉，欢迎来到我的第一条Vlog，”沈昌珉还是我熟悉的样子，冲镜头招了招手，“因为之前收到了很多留言，所以我也试着剪了一个vlog，毕竟要紧追第四次工业革命的脚步啊。”他说完便笑了，似乎有些羞涩的用手指蹭了蹭额角。  
沈昌珉穿着一件卫衣，手插在口袋里，“虽然之前做过很多次直播，不过剪辑vlog还是第一次，所以如果有什么不足之处还请大家多多包涵啦。”大帅哥撩撩头发，傲人的浓密秀发在他指尖泻成一道棕色瀑布。  
为什么帅哥的发际线都要比别人优越一些？我充满疑惑地摸了摸自己日渐稀疏的发顶。  
“以前都是给大家播吃东西，觉得偶尔换个题材给大家录一个做菜的视频也还挺不错的，”沈昌珉勾勾手，贴近了镜头，”快点跟我来吧。“  
好好好我去，你长这么好看你说去哪就去哪！我关掉了弹幕，准备静静品味我与帅哥的分分秒秒。

 

屏幕正中用白字的字幕打上了Part 1。  
闪过拼接的部分，镜头有些颠簸，和着背景的杂音，能看出是在室外。  
沈昌珉凑近了镜头，他眼睛滚圆，转一转就显得灵气又精怪，“现在是周六的上午十一点，我们来采购一会儿要料理的食材。”  
我们？我准确地抓住了关键词，喝了一口手里的柠檬水，感觉自己更酸，情侣周末逛超市是什么甜蜜日常。  
沈昌珉进了超市推了一辆购物车，镜头跟在他后面拍，笔直的长腿迈开几步节奏都像敲在我心里。我拉回来又看了一次沈昌珉的背影，他今天穿了暗红色的短外套，更显得腿细又颀长。  
镜头跟着他一路晃进了生鲜区，沈昌珉停在了肉类柜台，镜头凑近了沈昌珉的侧脸。沈昌珉愣了一下，然后心情很好地抿嘴笑起来，“今天要给大家录的是勃艮第法式红酒炖牛肉。首先，我们要准备九人份的牛肉，”沈昌珉停顿了一下，似乎也有些不好意思，“当然了，其中八人份都是我自己要吃的。”  
录制的人噗嗤一声笑了出来，我太熟悉了，是允浩无疑。  
“这道菜还蛮复杂的，要买的东西比较多，所以今天允浩帮我准备了购物清单。”沈昌珉从口袋里掏出一张便签来，放在镜头前面晃了晃，上面的字体圆滚滚地挤在一起，这么可爱果然像是允浩会写的字，我撑着脸暗自品评到。  
后面买水果蔬菜和调料在沈昌珉剪辑下快进了许多，然而每一帧我都在可惜，帅哥，你不要快进好不好，我光看你的脸我也可以舔很久的！

 

“好了，现在东西都买齐了，“这次换沈昌珉自己举着镜头，他转一下镜头拍下装得满满的购物车，然后又转过来拍自己，”现在是中午，超市排队的人还没有很多。“他把镜头又往自己左边侧了侧，允浩骤然出现在镜头里。他下巴搭在沈昌珉的肩膀上，似乎专心致志看着旁边口香糖的货架，穿着牛仔服，看起来还像个学生。他后知后觉才反应过来沈昌珉在拍他，抬起眼冲着镜头比了个剪刀手，又凑到沈昌珉脸边。  
好帅啊好可爱啊好甜啊！我流下两行热泪，拍大腿拍到毫无知觉。看见此情此景我马上抛弃了我今天不开弹幕的誓言，立即冲上云端网线那端的姐妹们一起做尖叫土拨鼠。

 

我上线尖叫完，关掉了能把屏幕整个淹没的弹幕，坐在沙发上冷静了一会儿才又点击了继续播放。显然买东西的部分拍完，Part 2的白色小标题跳跃来到屏幕正中。  
镜头一转也变成了沈昌珉家的厨房，我还是第一次看他拍摄家里的情况，银灰色的壁橱与白色大理石台板处处都写着沈昌珉的个人风格。  
”好啦，前期的准备工作也已经做好了，现在要把牛肉切成块，去除血水，然后用黄油炒至变色。“  
”法式红酒炖牛肉的关键是要牛肉软而不烂，“沈昌珉平稳地解释道，“所以不建议大家把牛肉切得太小块。”  
“当然了，还有另外一个成功的关键，”沈昌珉不疾不徐按住偷偷伸进镜头里面来的手，他话尾都是带着笑的，像融化的冰淇淋糖分流得遍地，“就是管住你喜欢偷吃原材料的男朋友。”  
被按住的伸向小番茄的手似乎没什么悔意，仍然大摇大摆拿起一个，画面里只能看到他们挨在一起的腿，好像是允浩发出了极轻微的”唔“的一声，像一片羽毛瘙痒地飘进我耳朵里，镜头却飞快切掉了。  
嗯？我马上又倒回去看了一次，抱着自己的想法手颤抖着打开弹幕。密密麻麻的弹幕像风中的春日落樱一样飞速地略过。  
整整齐齐地刷着：不只我一个人觉得他俩刚刚切掉的那个是在kiss吧？？？  
我掐着大腿，尖叫旋转着跟弹幕一起�变粉变红又变黄。还没等我刷到黄色，沈昌珉已经一本正经憋着笑地对着镜头说，”因为原材料被偷吃太多，本次烹饪计划宣布失败。“  
”你不要乱讲，你自己明明也吃了！“郑允浩从后面伸出一只手捂住沈昌珉的嘴。

 

屏幕跟着他们嘻嘻哈哈的吵闹声暗了下来，转向一片漆黑。  
进度条只剩短短一点，然而几个白字又跳脱出来，后面有一个彩蛋。  
彩蛋？我又眼前一亮，直觉告诉我一定又是什么情侣日常。  
画面很快出现，背景里面有一点点杂音，沈昌珉从下往上的视角在拍，偷偷往后看一看，比了一个嘘的手势，然后悄悄笑着把镜头往旁边移了移。  
被偷拍的人毫无察觉，捧着一盒草莓吃得专心致志。允浩嘴太小，吃草莓都要先咬一半，红色的汁水被他的舌尖卷进去，脸颊也被草莓撑得鼓起来，像只无忧无虑进食的仓鼠。  
沈昌珉很快又把镜头转回来，对着镜头俏皮地挤了一下眼睛，他笑得卧蚕鼓起来，眼窝里面卧着柔柔海湾，然后用手捂住了镜头。  
视频在这里正式结束，进度条走到最后，我却久久不能回神。  
我捧着自己笑到发痛的双颊反复按摩，在帅哥们爱情海洋泡得我全身发软，仿佛用了五香软筋散一样漂浮在别人的高糖甜蜜里。  
我还沉醉在这只信息量巨大的vlog里面不肯上岸，噼里啪啦网又推送给我，您的特别关注沈昌珉已将签名更改为，”对不起，我再也不敢偷拍你了！“


End file.
